


Intrigue

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Series: Affliction [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: Link was not the only one who felt drawn in this relationship of ours.





	Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> Posting up old fics! Since they are lacking here! This was posted in response to the 2015 Ghiralink week on tumblr.

When I said he was tempting, I was not lying. Such temptations did not end at the carnal levels either. No, the titillation ran much deeper. Certainly, yes, obliging to those more physical urges were so very satisfactory but there were _so_ many other things drawing me towards him, things that were so intrinsic to him: his determination, his... courage or perhaps it could be called stupidity, that habit of his to irritate me beyond belief... This human child has captured my interest, and will never let go.

He piqued a curiosity in me. He roused questions I never thought to ask. He gave me an opportunity where I had none before. Of course, loyalty and my sheer determination would not allow such a choice given unless the only other one was death. As did my pride.

But why die if there was a far more appealing offer on the table? Especially one so willing as this one was. It _did_ amuse me greatly to know just how much I had affected him. To know that my 'death' was what finally pushed Hylia's warrior to the brink. Flattering even. But it was equally as frustrating, for it was his very assistance that was necessary to free me from the prison I allowed myself to enter, and because of that I could never relish in seeing him that way. I only had that minor glimpse into his insanity before my very words eased it.

I only wished I had more energy to have enjoyed it.

And now, despite my regrets, things were flowing smoothly. While Link was not broken, there still was the sweet tang in knowing that I stole him from her. In knowing that her warrior had become so attached to me - the bane of her existence. Certainly, yes, I had to put up with her on occasion, and I couldn't go on little rampages against the humans without reprimand from my new master, but knowing that her hero was **mine** and that he admitted to it was worth it.

There were sacrifices, yes, but the rewards were very much outstanding. For I did have my intriguing little pet, no?

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
